A Roisin Dubh
by AlkyoneArtemis
Summary: Well let's say that maybe our world is verge of being destroyed, according to an old prophecy. Could there be anyone able to stop the end from comming over us? And how?- Puzzleshipping, YxY, T rated for now but I might change it to M, depends on where the whole story is going.


**Hey guys,**

**This is the prologue of an other story I started writing just recently. I don't think I'll update it really soon since I really want to get my other story done first but I'm going to try and be as fast as possible. I did post it though so I could hear what you guys think about it, sooooo please comment or message let me know what you think!**

**for now enjoy!**

**I don't own YuGiOh!, or anything else I might use (though I wish I did)!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The ancient Greek lived in a world which, according to them, was not only inhabited with humans and animals but also with other creatures such as the Siren, ugly beasts that were half bird half woman but nevertheless had a beautiful voice. They were supposed to live on an island somewhere in the waters we now call the Mediterranean Sea, but the Greek used to call the sea, which they regarded as theirs in the period in time when they reigned supreme over all the kingdoms and kins circling the water, the Hellespont, the sea of Greece.

They believed that the Siren lived somewhere in that sea on an island and that those monsters, as they called them, would sit on the edge of a cliff waiting for a passing ship. And when one would pass they would start singing with their beautiful voices tempting the passing men to join them, promising the man in their songs they would get everything they wanted as long as they came. And in the end everyone would give in to those voices no matter how determent they were not to. And when they did they would jump into the salty seawater and they would start swimming towards those beautiful, tempting and promising voices which no one would ever reach. Before they would catch even a glimpse of the ugly bird-a-like women sitting on top of the cliff they had swam to they would get killed by the sharp stones that reached just above the water. A sudden and strong stream would pull the now helpless man towards those stones, which where just underneath the same cliff the Siren where on, so that those monsters would have a great view at the, for them delighting and enjoyable, events. When those poor men were close to their deaths the stream would start pulling even harder, making them rush to their ends faster. And when they would finally reach those stones with a rather high speed they would die fast, since as soon as the strongly pulling streams would have carried the hopeless souls to the stones they would get pierced on them leaving a delicious feast for not only the Siren but also all the other animals that lived there and live on other creatures leftovers, animals much like vultures and such.

But these Siren where not the only horrible monsters the Greek thought that existed. There were also monsters like the Minotaur, a being half bull an half man that lived in a labyrinth on the island Crete for his entire life only to be killed by Theseus, a prince from Athens. And there was Kerberos. This was a three-headed guard dog that actually had a master, Hades, the god that ruled the Elysion and Tartaros, the heaven and hell the Greek believed in. Kerberos guarded the entrance of this place making sure no dead soul would leave either the Elysion or the Tartaros, but also making sure no living soul would enter the realm of the death since a living soul clearly didn't belong in the Afterlife. Though it wasn't really a Afterlife. Sure there were some souls that were bound the stay forever, but that was their own fault. They were the souls of people that lived their life as cruel man and deserved to live their life in prison. Hades locked these souls away in the deepest part of the Tartaros, a.k.a. Hell, to be punished for all eternity. The people that had lived a normal life would be send to place that was described as an endless meadow and once the souls had been there long enough to pay for the small sins they had committed in their previous life they were to live yet an other one, not being able to remember anything about the one they had before. That left the Elysion. This was a place were a place were only the souls of the bravest warriors and heroes and the most fair-hearted kings were allowed to come once they had died. This place too looked a bit like a meadow but at the same time it also looked a bit forest-like. The flowers, threes and bushes there were always blooming, almost making it look like one of those places described in fairytales as the place where fairies and elves lived. This is the place where you would find the souls of the great heroes and kings we still know today. Like Aiax and Achilleus, the two most well known Greek warriors that had fought in the Trojan War. And Odysseus of course, who had to travel around another ten years after to already ten year lasting Trojan War only to get home, fighting against and escaping from quite a few monsters as well as human-like beings as nymphs and even a sorceress who had turned his companions into pigs. And when he finally got home he had to chase away a whole bunch of man who had been trying to steal his wife while he had pretend to be a beggar rather than the king of Ithaka, which is an island on the west side of the Greek mainland.

Besides the monsters earlier mentioned the Greek also thought there were more loving creatures. There were the nymphs, well actually you had the forest, lake, river and sea nymphs. They never really hurt anybody and nobody really believed they could. They had heard enough stories in which the nymphs were abused either physically or sexually or even both and the only thing they did in those stories was running away and occasionally turning into a tree or flower or any of that sort when they really couldn't escape.

And when you thought you had briefly discussed every category of creatures the Greek thought existed you would forget the most important of them all, the gods. You probably now a few of them like Athena, who was the goddess of wisdom and war strategies but also the goddess of some handcrafts like weaving. She was said to be born out of the head of Zeus, the god of lighting and ruler of all the other gods, as a full grown armed woman. The Greek thought of the gods as higher beings but nevertheless with a human form. Though most of us now have only heard of the twelve most important gods, the Olympians, the Greek had gods for around everything. There was a god of sleep, Hypnos, and a goddess of rainbows, Iris. They had four gods for the four main winds, the northern, the southern, the eastern and the western winds. The northern wind was Boreas, the southern Notos, the eastern Euros and the western one was Zephyros. But these gods also did have a ruler, Aeolos, the king of the winds. And to make things even more complicated they did even have a god for every lake or river they knew. So it may be clear they had a lot of gods.

One day something strange happened. There was a certain priestess that lived in Delphi, a sacred place for Apollo who was the god of illness and cure but also the god of oracles. This priestess was a rather old woman who had a few mental problems. Sometimes she would run around the temple screaming about a fire somewhere in the area that wasn't really there. Other times she would suddenly wake up and walk to a random person telling it she saw in her dreams that someone would die in less then maybe one or two days, but she was always wrong. On a certain day that woman wouldn't eat or drink anymore and she wasn't able to get out of her bed anymore either. Everyone in the temple knew what it meant, the mad priestess would soon die. Some people were relieved because when she would die they wouldn't be bother by her fake warnings and prophecies anymore. The there were also people that would still miss her, though she sure wasn't so easy to handle most of the time. Sure the fake stuff was irritating but then again the woman couldn't really help it herself either, so why be angry at her?

Either way, when her time had come some of the priests had gathered around her bed. And at that moment it happened. The lady's eyes turned from their normal emerald to a deep green, almost black colour. She sad up, for the last time, appearing as young as some of the youngest priests in the sanctuary. She opened her mouth for a moment it seemed like she lost the ability to speak, but after a few second she did though. She spoke the words send to her by Apollo himself.

"_When the two of one meet everything will be released again...  
__Everything except Hope.  
__Gaia will fall or rise in a fight with Chaos  
__Light and Darkness  
__Only the true ones can save us then  
__Using the one real power..."_

After that the woman fell back to her bed lifeless, dead. No one really know what to do with what she had just said. Was this her final lie, or was it true for once? Nobody knew it and in the end they just decided to write it down and keep safe in the temple just to be sure. But up until our own time, the present, it hadn't come true for a bit, maybe it had been nothing but a lie after all. The two of one, did they really exist or will they someday and what are they? Who are the true ones and did they ever really live or are they to be born yet? And what is the real power she spoke of? Was it an all withering weapon or was it more something like magic? It might sound weird but yes, there are and there always were mages and sorcerers in our world thought they their best to hide themselves nowadays since they would probably be killed if anyone would find out about them.

They is our world, maybe it's on the verge of being destroyed, and then again maybe it isn't at all.

* * *

**Well that was it for now.**

**Please let me know what you think about it. I'll try and update as fast as I can(that goes for my other story as well!)**


End file.
